redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is considered an official policy on the Redwall Wiki. It is considered a standard that everyone should follow. Except for minor edits, please make use of the discussion page to propose changes to this policy. At the Redwall Wiki, there has been an established style when it comes to authoring new pages, editing current ones, and guidelines and wiki policy. This manual's goal is to provide new and old users with the way we do things around here :) Below are basic formatting guidelines. It is highly encouraged to check out other pages here at the Redwall Wiki to get a good idea of how to properly format. When editing pages, please say what you did in the summary box. Redwall Wiki Edict *Absolutely no vulgarity or profanity. This site is intended for audiences of all ages. Spamming and Vandalism Policy If an anonymous IP or registered user is found to be spamming the Redwall Wiki with links containing illegal content, pornographic content, or just spam in general(i.e. gambling websites, etc.) they will be banned for an infinite amount of time. This is non-negotiable. Anonymous IPs and registered users found to be defacing Redwall Wiki (deletion of large sections of articles, etc) will receive one (1) warning instructing them to halt all such actions. Continuation of vandalism at the Redwall Wiki after receiving a warning will earn the offender a 6-month ban period. Copyright Issues Any questions regarding the placement of copyrighted material on the Redwall Wiki are answered here: Project:Copyrights Starting a New Article Generally, there should plenty to say about a character other than 1 sentence or phrase, unless of course the character is so incredibly minor that only 1 complete sentence describes their existence in its entirety. Therefore, if a new, unformatted page is created with only 1 sentence or phrase, and it is obvious much much more can be said, it will be deleted. It contributes nothing of value to this information resource, and only wastes the time of dedicated Editors who have to completely format the article. If you decide to start a new article, please fill it up with as much information as you know, and format it according to the below guidelines. So you want to write an article about a character, place, or thing, need more information, but don't want to scour a book looking for it? The solution is simple! This is what LordTBT does: Amazon.com has a feature that allows you to search within books. I like to get the book I'm working on, let's say Pearls of Lutra in front of me. Then let's say I want to know more about Abbess Tansy. I pull up Pearls on Amazon, and search for 'Tansy'. Then, I get a list of every page Tansy is mentioned on! Then I can look in my hardcopy of the book (which I find easier to read than Amazon) for the references, and take notes for the character description for the Wiki, and voila! Give it a shot! Layout guide The following layout guidelines are mandatory. Book Pages *1. U.S. book cover thumbnail right-aligned *2. Book Template *3. U.K. book cover thumbnail right-aligned *4. Book awards (if applicable) *5. Detailed book summary *6. Release date info *7. Books template Example: Redwall Character Pages *1. Character template with image if applicable. Images should be given a specific pixel width between 150-250, the highest number without blurring. :A) Regular character template :B) Badger Ruler template :C) Abbess/Abbot template *2. Summary/Description *3. Categories (at minimum: species, gender, and book) Example: Martin the Warrior People Pages Please see the Redwall Wiki People Policy. Style Tips * Bold the first mention of the character or object the article is about. * Italicize all references to book titles, as well as ship names. * Categorize all characters by species, gender, rank/class, hero or villain (if applicable), and what book they appear in. * End all sentences with a period. * Link all names, places, groups, etc, when they are mentioned for the first time. * Use complete sentences, no fragments please. *If the edit is not minor, please include an edit summary. Uploading Images If you're uploading an image of a character, be sure to credit the illustrator in the description (i.e. "Friar Alder by Gary Chalk") . If you're not sure who the illustrator is, just check the book's page here! Additionally, the following is very important: *When uploading, be sure to name the image something relevant. Something like "Friaralder.jpg" makes sense for a picture of Friar Alder. An inappropiate filename would be something like "MyPicture094.jpg" or "1740345830.jpg". *This also applies to book cover image uploads. Name the file something relevant. "RedwallUKhc.jpg" for a hardcover version of the Redwall UK makes sense, "Kjskdjgs.jpg" does not. Writing an Essay Any member of the Redwall Wiki community is free to write an essay or editorial regarding any sort of Redwall topic for other members of the Redwall Online Community to read and discuss. Just remember the following: *It must have some relevance to Redwall *Put a template at the top *Put the Category:Essays category at the bottom Category:Help Category:Redwall Wiki Category:Policies